


To Mean Something

by evieva



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Romantic Fluff, THIS IS SO FLUFFY???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato's thought's are occupied by memories of his rival as the night carries on into something much more than just sparkling stars.</p><p>Fluff/i don't even remember writing this???/but it's so cute???/and I???</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Mean Something

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY
> 
> I don't remember writing this AT ALL and it's REALLY cute and I want to share it with the world
> 
> also this characterization is wonderful I'm like EVIE--WHERE DID THIS COME FROM??? I must have been like on drugs cause I can't remember writing this
> 
> I hate what renmasa has done to me let's GO !!!

Night had fallen over Shining Manor, the stars glittering and falling as though they were alive. The night sky was beautiful tonight, but it was not something that was on Masato’s mind. He was preoccupied with something richer than stars—warmer than them.

 

A sun-like man sat with him, drearily flipping through a fashion magazine. Masato was reading a book in bed, so it wasn't inconvenient that Ren stay with him this way; but he still found himself distracted.

 

He tried not to think about it, but that can be hard when his eyes kept giving the redhead curious glances Masato did not permit. Or at least part of him didn't.

 

Ren had an odd way about him— _alluring_ Masato should say. He was simply laying on his side, and he had captured the blue-haired attention without even trying. Masa couldn't help but notice little things about the man; the way his hair flowed off his shoulders, his partially unbuttoned shirt, the way his tight pants hugged his hips and thighs. Masato, in his poor state of distress, even had the pleasure of noticing Ren’s facial features. He was a beautiful man, Masato thought. The way his long, red eyelashes caressed his eye as he looked down was charming, and the subtle way his tongue flicked over his perfectly thin lips from time to time made Masato bite his.

 

Masato right now was thanking every deity he knew he had a book to switch his gaze back too, because Ren finally looked up, and boy had Masato just been staring bullets into the guy.

 

“Something on your mind?” He asked, nonchalantly.

 

Masato looked up in surprise at the accusation, knowing full well there was indeed ‘something on his mind’. But he would never tell Ren what it really was.

 

“Do you remember when we were kids?” Masato questioned, lowering his book. “When we were at that party...I think it was for the Nakamura Company...and we snuck away from the party and found refuge in a spare room?”

 

“Hmm...I believe so…” Ren hummed in response. “What brought that up?”

 

Masato closed his book and moved closer to Ren. “This just reminds me of it.”

 

The redhead looked Masato over curiously and quietly, as though he were thinking something he wasn't going to share. The blue-haired understood that feeling completely.

 

“Do you remember what _happened_ that night in that spare room?” Ren raised a beautiful, checked eyebrow.

 

“Of course I do…” Masato looked away, a little embarrassed. He brushed some of his hair out of his eye and said, almost silently; “...you kissed me…”

 

They went silent for a moment. Ren flipped his magazine shut suddenly, but didn't move from his spot. He just stared at the pianist, as though he expected something from him.

 

After a moment, Masato asked: “What?”

 

Ren laughed lightly, “C’mon, Masa—I'm waiting.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You still owe me for that kiss. You never kissed me back.”

 

“That's because we were too young to share in such intimacies and...it scared me…”

 

“I scared you?” Ren chuckled, leaning his head on his hand.

 

“N-not, _scared..._ it was just surprising…”

 

“Whatever it was, you still owe me one, so c’mon—let's share in a little deja vu.” Ren waited expectantly and Masato couldn't help but blush this time, as he could tell the redhead was being serious. It made him jittery because, on the surface of his skin, he felt a major draw to the idea. He wanted to very much. He wanted to kiss the man that lay before, offering the chance freely. But another part of him hesitated.

 

“If you're still scared, it doesn't have to mean anything.” Ren suggested. “Just like when we were young.”

 

 _Not mean anything?_ That almost seemed worse. “N-no, I—” Masato paused, thinking on his response. “It's okay. I'll do it.”

 

“Well, alright.”

 

Masato scooted closer, and leaned in slowly to Ren’s face. The idea that this could mean so little to Ren rang in his head like an alarm, warning him that he would get hurt if he didn't stop. But he ignored it. It didn't have to _not_ mean anything. He was attracted to the redhead in more ways than he could count and he decided it time to show those feelings. He would make this kiss mean something to Ren. If not for his own sake.

 

When their noses brushed, Masato felt his gut twist. It were as though he were standing at the edge of a cliff, electing to jump off despite the fear that gripped his insides. He swallowed, taking in a shaky breath through his nose.

 

He closed his eyes, leaning closer and closer until it felt like an eternity passed by. Then, suddenly, something warm and soft touched his lips and pressed into them. That most certainly was not Masato’s doing. Had Ren moved to make it happen faster? He couldn't have—why would he?

 

Yet, the blue-haired’s idea was proven when Ren ran a hand through Masato’s locks, pulling him deeper yet into the kiss. The blue-haired sighed into the feeling that settled with him. A calm, happiness—maybe relief washed over him. The kiss was gentle, but strong; as though neither of them wanted to move too quickly nor let go of the sensational spark they felt as their lips danced together.

 

Masato shuddered when he felt one of Ren’s hot hands caress his hip. He wanted to jerk back from his touch, but he didn't. He instead moved to place his hand on Ren’s neck, scooting closer yet.

 

Masato disconnected for a breath, then turned the other way, kissing Ren again. The redhead rolled onto his back, changing the position of their kiss but not its intensity.

 

Masato finally remembered what was happening. He had all but forgotten—lost in the best feeling he ever experienced. He forced himself to pull back, letting his lips hover over Ren’s as he caught his breath. He opened his eyelids, looking up into the redhead's eyes. He gazed back, removing his arm from around Masato and the fingers tangled in his hair. But their faces didn't part—Masato kept close, their noses brushing against each other.

 

“Thank you…” Ren said, finally. He sounded as breathless as Masato felt. The blue-haired leaned back on his feet, and folded his hands in his lap not looking at Ren.

 

“Y-you're welcome…” Masato responded softly. “And I...don't want it to mean nothing.”

 

Masato jumped when he saw Ren give a breath-taking smile. “It doesn't have to…”

 

Masato smiled back, “Thank you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and look forward to more!! Leave a kudos and comment, it really means so so much to me uwu


End file.
